Out of the rain
by Sparkle Dreamer
Summary: Draco fic, sad really, he has to deal with child abuse and an orphan named Q that was found one night in the rain...Please R&R.
1. Stray

Disclaimer_i don't own harry potter. I only own Q. Don't ask why i named her Q. SHe is an orphan...I'll explain all now(or later, yes, later's good too:)).  
  
A/N_ okay...In this fic, Q is slender brown eyed girl with long brown hair coming to her hips. This is the beginning of what I hope is a good story. Okkkayyy.... I meant for this to only be one part, but i guess not:) hehe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy had just returned home for summer vacation. When he reached the door, he heard his mother screaming.  
  
'_Oh God, not again, please please not again. Why does he do that to her, why?' _Draco prayed. He prayed that his mother was okay. He prayed that his father wouldn't hurt her too badly. He prayed that his father wouldn't hurt him as he walked throught the door. Then he knocked.  
  
"Who is is?" A harsh vois yelled sharply. Lucius Malfoy. His father.  
  
"Father?" Draco called to the closed door.  
  
The door was opened, and at once Draco Malfoy put on his usual snobbish grin of self-importance and pride.  
  
"Ah son, you're home." The man said as the young boy walked throught the doors of his own home.  
  
"Your mother was just cleaning the kitchen, so go up to your room and unpack and meet us down here for dinner." The burly man said.  
  
Draco nodded. '_cleaning the kitchen, yeah whatever oh father of mine'  
  
_However Draco obediently walked up to his room and unpacked as he was told. At precisely 6:00 in the evening Draco Malfoy went downstairs for dinner.  
  
At the dinner table, the whole family was deeply immersed in a conversation about Draco's future. His father was going on and on about how he should become a death eater and continue the Malfoy tradition. His mother was silent. Draco sat up straight and nodded at his father. He knew what was expected of him. He had to be the best. There was no second best to Lucius Malfoy. It was all or nothing. Wether or not he wanted to be, he knew that eventually he would end up in the elite group of death eaters on the right hand side of Voldemort. He just simply accepetd it and tried to make the best of it.  
  
Five minutes later Draco saw his mother walk to the kitchen sink to put her plate in the dish washer. As she looked out the window, the two at the table heard her gasp and saw here eyes widen. Draco and his father rushed to the window to see what had happened. There, collapsed on the sidewalk in front of their house was a young girl, about Draco's age,14, lying in the rain, clothed in what seemed like rags.   
  
"Oh the poor thing." Draco's mother sighed as she looked out sadly at the girl.  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes. The girl did look rather pathetic, but he figured that if he fixed her up and sent her home, his family would get more positive publicity, especially if she was a full blood witch.  
  
"Very well then" He drawled on.  
  
Soon enough there was a girl sitting in their living room, surrounded by the three Malfoys.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the girl had been showered, properly clothed with a some of Draco's mother's small clothes ( which were still so big they were practically falling off the slender girl), and given a cup of tea, she was questioned by the Malfoy family.   
  
"Soo... who did you say you were again?" Lucius Malfoy asked somewhat suspiciously. The girl, now cleaned, looked actually rather beautiful, and dainty. Her long hair was touching the couch she was sitting upright on.  
  
"I...I...I am Q." The girl said, getting a far off look in her eyes, as if she were trying very hard to remember something even as simple as her name.  
  
Lucius Malfoy raised on eyebrow. " Q? Just Q? What about your last name? Your family?" He interrogated the the girl endlessly.  
  
" I have only been called Q. My name. It is, it is, Saraquilanalia. I have no last name. Not that I know of. I have no family. I am an orphan. Ever since I could remember. I was sent to a family friend. When I was seven they died. I was put in foster homes for about two years, then I got sick of it and ran away. I have lived on the street since then. " The girl said slowly as she struggled to remember her past.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy's warm gaze met The girl's. Then she looked over at her husband pleadingly. He looked her back in the eyes. Then nodded. Draco Malfoy had been silent the whole time. Suddenly he chose this moment to speak.  
  
"So, are you a witch or not?" He asked with a superior smirk on his face.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy gasped. Mr. Malfoy glared.  
  
He took Draco by the arm into the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy got a worried look on her face. The little girl looked at her, and in turn looked worried.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that dear." Mrs. Malfoy reassured.  
  
"I am." Q answered. " Or so I have been told. Both of my parents were."  
  
"What? Oh you mean a witch?" Mrs. Malfoy answered.  
  
Q nodded. Suddenly a sickening thud could be heard from the kitchen as skin made contact and something, or someone fell to the floor with a blood chilling crack.  
  
The girl Shot up from her seat, looking horrified, worried,and confused all at the same time. She was about to run towards the sound when she felt someone firmly but gently grab her hand and pull her back down.  
  
Q noticed the woman staring at her hands which were now folded in her lap.  
  
"Don't worry about it dear. What did you say your name was? Saraqu, saraquil..." Draco's mother asked.  
  
"Saraquilanalia. Q. But if you wish, you can call me Analia." The girl replied, fighting the urege to run into the kitchen and see if there was anything wrong. No matter how well she carried herself in front of people or how she was raised for those short seven years, she had still spent five years on the street (yes, she's 14, Draco's age), and she had seen well over her fair share of streetfights, gang rivalries, and other child abuse victims who had run away too. Inside she was innocent. Inside she was scared. Inside she wanted for once to be part of a family. She didn't want to go back out on the streets. But if she had to, she knew how. She could be tough and stand up for herself. If she had to.  
  
"Don't worry about them dear...something probably fell, that's all. Yes, something must have fallen." Mrs. Malfoy said, still looking at her hands. She stood up. "Come with me honey, I'll put up an extra bed on the other side of my son's room. None of the other rooms are ready. And at least that way you won't be alone anymore, I'm sure you've had enough of that, right?" The woman smiled at the child and the child smiled back. "_And at least Draco won't be alone either."_ The worried mother thought to herself.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy had often worried about her son. About the effect of his father on him. She didn't want him sleeping alone. She didn't know what her husband could do to him while she was asleep. She didn't want to ever sleep, but eventually she always did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"So what's your name?" Analia asked the boy on the other side of the room.  
  
Draco's room was huge. So big it would take you about 20 steps to get from one wall to the other. The two full sized beds were placed on opposite sides of the room. A young girl was sitting up on one of them, clad in one of Mrs. Malfoy's oversized shirts and small shorts (which were not surprisingly, still a bit too big, even if they were only size 4)  
  
On the other bed lay a blonde haired boy in a pair of black boxers, that came almost down to his knees, with silver snakes on it. He on his side, was facing the girl, reading a book near a lamp on a nightstand.  
  
"Hmmm?" He boy looked up from his reading. "Draco. Draco Malfoy. Who are you again?" He said, looking back down at his book.  
  
"You can call me Q, or Analia, whichever you wish. And the question you asked me earlier. It's yes. I am a witch. Both of my parents did, you know. Your mom say you guys do it here too." The girl replied, lying flat on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I think I'd prefer Analia. It's not so wierd as Q is, No offence of course. So, you're a full blood witch? I am too. Wizard I mean. Blood is actually very important in my father's house. In this house. I reckon he wouldn't have let you stay had you been a half blood, or muggle born." The boy said putting down the book and placing it on the nightstand.  
  
Analia flipped over on her side to face to boy and propped her head up on her hand. " So blood is important to your father. But is it important to you?" She asked, sounding somewhat vague.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked. " Of course it is. He's my father and I'm his son therefore blood is as important to me as it is to him. Anything of only halfblood is concidered a shame and a disgrace." He said, still looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey?" Analia said. " I just wanted to know if you were alright. I mean, I heard something coming from the kitchen and..."  
  
"You HEARD nothing. " Draco snapped. "Goodnight" He said, turning on his side to face the wall. He muttered a few words and the light coming from the nightstand began to fade.  
  
Analia, still facing his side of the room, squinted at his back in the dimming light. She clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. Scars ran up and down the boy's back. Some seemingly aged, while others she could have sworn, were from just that evening. Even more horrifying was that on his right shoulder was what looked like a brand. It was, what she though, the capital letter L written in beautiful calligraphy. She knew he was still awake. His breathing hadn't slowed. Growing up on the streets, she could tell things like that. She wanted to make some comment like '_so who owns you?'_ to see if he would say his father, but she decided against it, just as she felt a tear appear in her eye. Followed by another. Then another. Then another. She buried her face in her pillow and found herself slowly crying herself to sleep  
  



	2. She Cried

Disclaimer: you're just waiting until I forget to put one of these arn't you? well Idon't own harry potter or any of the other character in the series. I just own Q, the plot, and my bad grammar/spelling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Draco Malfoy woke to the sounds of quiet bickering coming from downstairs. His house was so big it was almost a miracle he could hear it, But he had learned to listen, when he wanted to, at least, much deeper than anyone else he knew.   
  
As he sat up on his bed, he remembered the presence of that orphan girl, who was wide awake, sitting like a little child in the center of the bed staring straight ahead of her.  
  
"Morning" He said groggily   
  
The girl jumped. She had not noticed him get up. " Good morning." She replied. Her tone was a mixture of flatness with the _slightest_ hint of cheeriness.  
  
"Why aren't you downstairs?" he asked, pulling on a shirt that had been rested at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Oh," Q, or rather Analia, replied. " I wasn't sure if ought to have gone downstairs. I just figured I'd wait for you to wake up and see what you did."  
  
Draco headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into decent robes.   
  
"How long have you been up anyways?" He asked before he left the room.  
  
"Oh, not long, only since about 5:00" The girl said as she got up from her seated position. She stood on the bed and faced the wall. She did a graceful sort of backflip thing and landed on the floor smoothly on one knee.  
  
"Sorry, just had to do that." She said as she smiled at the boy, who rolled his eyes and closed the door to the bathroom. Analia headed downstairs.  
  
"Oh, you're up dear?" Mrs. Malfoy greeted to the child as she walked onto the kitchen.  
  
Analia smiled at the woman, who was dressed in a dark reddish robe that she wore around the house. She was at the stove, cooking breakfast. Analia walked up to her side to watch her.   
  
She admired the woman. She had four fires going at once. She stirred with one hand, and in the other hand she held a wand. The ingredients she need appeared as she needed them. Analia found herself feeling very much like a small child and walked over to the table as Mrs. Malfoy gave a little giggle.  
  
Just then, Draco and his father walked into the room wearing almost identical black robes. The orphan felt a bit out of place in a shirt and shorts, but took a seat at the long table somewhere between Draco and his father.  
  
"So." Draco's father began conversing with the girl seated at the table. " How much do you know about witchcraft and wizardry? I would guess that from growing up on the streets or in foster homes you hadn't had the chance to learn much, have you?"  
  
"Well," Analia began. " I was taught alot until I was seven and the people I had live with died. I was sent off with a wand and a broom, but was put in a foster home. A muggle home where I couldn't practice. I would love to continue to learn more about magic, If you know anyone who might offer to teach, would you be so kind as to tell them that I am looking to learn?"  
  
"Oh nonsense." The man said. "I'm sure my son could teach you plenty. He goes to Hogwarts you know, He just finished his fourth year there. He's in slytherin, he is. Oh, sorry, do you know what Slytherin is?" Lucius Malfoy asked, becoming rather proud of his son. Or at least he sounded that way.  
  
"Why, yes, I do know what slytherin is." The child answered as she smiled sweetly. " I've heard that Hogwarts is quite a prestigious school. And I also hear that graduating members of the slytherin house have turned out to be very sucessful witches and wizards."  
  
Mr. Malfoy beamed. He was pleased to know that she knew some about magic. Draco however felt like shrinking down into the floor. He did not want to be in this conversation under any circumstance. Luckily his mother came in at that exact moment with breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Malfoy had brought Analia to shop for some decent supplies, as she was seriously concidering sending her to hogwarts the next year. Analia had insisted that they stop by the bank first, where Narcissa Malfoy realised that the child next to her was a bit farther from poor than she had initially thought. The little girl's family had probably left her enough money to send her to hogwarts for about 5 years.   
  
After she had withdrawn some from her account, she headed over with Mrs. Malfoy over to Diagon Alley. There she bought a wand, several books, three decent robes, and a various mix of ingredients for spells and potions, not to mention a few things that Analia had no clue what were used for, but Mrs. Malfoy had insisted on her getting.  
  
Just as the two were about to leave, Analia heard someone call her name.  
  
"Q! Q is that you dearie?Saraquilanalia!" An old woman called from inside the book shop.   
  
Analia and the woman with her turned to look at who was calling her. There was a woman Motioning for her to come back inside the bookstore.  
  
"Who are you?" Analia asked as she approached the old woman.  
  
"Oh, dear, don't you remember me? I was a good friend of your step mother's before, well, before she died." The woman said as her eyes wandered to the floor.  
  
"But anyways, your mother told me to give you this package, had I ever run into you again. And here's a little parting gift from me, for good luck dearie. you take care now!" the woman said as she handed Analia a long slender package and a small box.  
  
Analia smiled and waved goodbye as she left the shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two packages turned out to be a broom and a teeny black kitten. Analia opened them up later that da, at around noon, while she was back in Draco's room. Mr. Malfoy was working, Mrs. Malfoy was working, and Draco was sitting there staring at her broomstick, gaping.  
  
"Angel Brieze?" He said, gasping. " I didn't even know that they existed. They're supposed to be the best. Better than nimbus 2002, better than Fireboldt...better than, Hey where'd you get this anyway?"   
  
" Oh, some woman said that it was a present from my stepmom, you know the one that died oh, some seven years ago." She said as The boy fiddled with her broom and she Played with the cute little kitty.  
  
"What are you going to name it?" Draco asked her, seeing her play with the cat.  
  
"Um, moonlight, I think. Suits him, no?" She asked, putting the kitten down. " It was some parting gift from my stepmom's friend. That lady."  
  
The two kids were now both dressed in robes. Draco's black and Analia's a dark grayish purple. Analia had stopped by the mall on her way back to get some 'normal' muggle clothing and shoes.  
  
"So." Draco said, throwing away the empty box and brown paper used to wrap the broomstick. "Do you want me to teach you about magic or not?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
She nodded eagerly and stood up to face him.  
  
"Where should we start?" The boy asked. More like wondered out loud.  
  
A dangerous sort of smile creeped onto Analia's face as she made the broom jump into her right hand without uttering a word.  
  
Draco Malfoy gaped. " How the bloody..."  
  
"Come on are you going to teach me how this thing works or not?" The girl asked pleadingly.  
  
Malfoy smiled and grabbed his own broom as they headed to his back yard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night as well as several nights following that, Analia's days were spent studying subjects taught at Hogwarts, and practicing flying at the end of the day outside. The day she got her broom thought that she had heard Draco's dad whip him with...something, but after he fervently denied it, and after nights had past without any proof that the event had happened, She began to believe that nothing actually had happened.  
  
Analia, much to her delight, found out that she would be going to hogwarts after all. She would pay for it herself, and she already had all of the supplied she needed. Except for maybe the experience.  
  
Two days before she and Draco were due to leave for Hogwarts, Analia walked over to the bathroom. It was about 7:30 in the evening, and Draco and His dad had had a very heated conversation about something that Analia hadn't been able to fully grasp. Something about dead eaters. or maybe Death measures, something like that, she hadn't really payed much attention. Much. As she was going to the bathroom she heard the familiar voiced of Draco and his Father yelling from the living room.  
  
Analia paused outside the door of the bathroom, her head facing towards the staricase. She knew that they could not see her, But she could hear them.  
  
"Respected?! Respected for being a traitor, for killing thousands of innocent people?!"   
  
Analia racognized the voice as Draco's. She suddenly heard someone slap someone. Hard. So hard whoever was slapped got knocked into something that fell ot the floor and shattered.  
  
"Muggles, boy, MUDBLOODS! The ones who have prosecuted us, burned us, riddiculed us. The ones who can't accept the fact that there is something that thier beloved 'science' can't explain."  
  
The voice was Mr. Malfoy's. Rage seemed to be pouring out of it as if it was the only thing he saw, heard or felt.  
  
Next there came a shreik. Mrs. Malfoy. A shreik pleading for them to both stop before one of them gets killed. There was an ear-splitting thud as someone was thrust into what sounded like a wall. Something else shattered. Then Mrs. Malfoy's voice was gone.   
  
"You are my son, as I am your father. As ashamed as I may be to say that. You will be accepted into the elite group of death eaters and one day take my place. Wether you like it or not."  
  
Analia now had tears pouring down her cheeks and her back pressed hard against the wall by the bathroom door. She heard another sickening thud followed by dozens and dozens of sharp cracks afterwards. The girl figured that Mr. Malfoy was hitting his son again, with whatever he had used last time.  
  
She sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands. She prayed over and over_ 'please let them be okay, please let them be okay, please let them be okay'_ . After what seemed like endless hours, Analia heard Mr. Malfoy slam the door to his room shut. The girl got up and headed downstairs. There she saw Narcissa Malfoy begining to stand up. Q thanked God that she was okay.   
  
Analia's eyes turned to Narcissa's son, who was sprawled on the floor by the foot of an armchair. The boy's mother walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder as he began to stir. The boy sat up and was immediately embraced by his mother, who had a mixture of blood and tears running down her face.   
  
The orphaned girl watched the two until they both got up. Analia knew that they would be heading to the bathroom to clan up, so she ran back into Draco's room and buried herself in the blanket lying on her bed, with her face in her pillow. There she cried until the whole world seemed to come to a screeching halt. And there was where she was thought to be through the whole ordeal.  
  
She cried for her friend. For her best friend. For his mother. She cried for his future, his mother's future, and their life. She cried because she knew that there was no one else who cried for them. She cried because she knew that they were both too afraid to cry for themselves. She cried because she had no idea what to do or how to change it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay...dramatic ending there...DON'T kill me please...Please review, i want to know how i did, even if you all hate me now, please review anyways so I know.


	3. At Hogwarts

Aaahhhh chapter 3 Uh oh, almost for got to put the disclaimer. Almost  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter!  
  
you can't sue me:)  
  
A/N: sorry if this fic is this fic is one of the two things: boring or depressing. Hope you enjoy it, and hopefully don't feel like murdering me after this. thats, that's all i have to say, on with the fic, which is probably depressing me more than anyone,:(   
  
BY THE WAY ANYONE WHO DOSN'T LIKE BIG EXPLANATIONS SKIP TO THE VERY END OF THIS FIC, WHICH IS IN ITALICS, BUT BE WARNED, YOU MAY GET SLIGHTLY CONFUSED LATER!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Through the wall!?" Analia asked, Draco, shocked. She had just been told about platform 9 and three quarters. She and the blonde haired boy had been dropped off at the train station my Mr. Malfoy's chauffeur.  
  
The boy looked at her, rather flatly, and walked through the wall. The girl, somewhat skeptically, pushed her cart through the wall with her eyes closed. To her surprise, she was able to walk right through.  
  
Analia followed Draco as he led her to the last car on the train. It was empty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry! Hey Harry!" Ron called to his friend.  
  
Harry walked up to Ron with Hermione following him. "Hey. Ron did you see her?" He asked  
  
"Yeah" Ron replied. " Weird. Wonder who she is. First year maybe?"  
  
"No way." Harry replied. " She's gotta be at least fifth year with us."  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Hermione shouted, stopping the two. "Will someone_ please _me what your talking about?"  
  
"That girl." Ron said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world." The one with long brown hair that walked in with Malfoy."  
  
"I'll bet she's in Slytherin, if she hangs out with him" Harry said, turning his attention from Hermione to Ron.   
  
The two continued their conversation as Hermione rolled her eyes and followed them onto the train.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Analia and Draco Put their things down on two seats by each other. Draco, however didn't sit down. Instead he pulled Analia up by the arm and dragged her to the back of the car. The girl just looked confused.  
  
"What?" She asked softly.  
  
"I want to know if you saw anything, absolutely ANYTHING, two days ago." Draco said, softly at first, but raising his voice slightly.  
  
"N..No. I mean Yes. I mean..." Analia trailed off and looked the boy in the eyes with her back pressed against the back wall of the car.   
  
Just then Hermione walked in. Harry and Ron were not with her though. She saw the girl against the wall talking to her enemy. Her presence was seemingly unnoticed, so she ducked behind one of the seats at the front, so she would not be seen by the two.  
  
"Did you or did you not see anything, make up your mind." Draco said, trying to keep his voice down.  
  
The girl looked at the floor as a single tear ran down her cheek. She nodded.   
  
"Everything" she whispered. "I saw everything"  
  
Just then Hermione Granger left the car to sit with Harry and Ron  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I swear she was crying! I saw her myself!" Hermione said as she explained to her two best friends what she had seen.  
  
"What for, Sherlock?" Ron said. " People don't just cry for no reason."   
  
"I don't know." Hermione. " She was talking to Draco and.…"  
  
Harry held up his hand to silence her. " Enough said" He declared as Ron and Hermione gave him puzzled looks.  
  
"Seeing his face is enough to traumatize any sane person. " Harry joked. He and Ron started laughing hysterically. Hermione eventually began to laugh along with them, but deep inside she knew that something wasn't right. She glance at the car behind them and couldn't help wondering who she was, where she came from, and what was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl turned out to be a new fifth year student, the same year as Harry She was sorted last, and the sorting hat called her by only one name. She sat on that stool for almost five minutes until the hat finally called out SLYTHERIN!  
  
Harry groaned. Ron sighed. Hermione just stared.  
  
"I knew it." Harry said, rather disappointed. "It would have been nice if she were in Gryffindor."  
  
Ron stared at her approaching the cheering Slytherins as he nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I...Hate...THAT...CHILD!!!!" Hermione said after the first week of school had past. The brown haired girl stormed into the Gryffindor common room that Friday evening, causing people to scatter until no one was in the room except for Harry and Ron. The two looked up at her.  
  
"Geez Herm," Ron said sounding concerned. " I haven't seen you this mad since that day you slapped Malfoy."  
  
"Ron's right" Harry said in the same worried tone. " What happened?"  
  
"Not only does that THING rival my grades in EVERY SUBJECT, is officially Draco Malfoy's best friend, AND flies about ten times better than anyone Hogwarts has ever seen, She's also made reserve seeker for the slytherin team AND Professor McGonagall LIKES HER!" Hermione fumed.  
  
"No one scores higher than me, and I'm going to make sure she knows it." Hermione finished as she stormed upstairs leaving to two boys looking at each other, confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, two figures were talking in the dim light coming from the fireplace. Analia and Malfoy.  
  
"Well," The girl began. " If you don't want to become one, I would guess that you don't have to be one." She said rather delicately.  
  
"You don't understand. " The boy said. " It is expected of me. I have no choice. " He said almost coldly.  
  
"You always have a choice." The girl replied softly, simply. " I just hope you decide to make the right one." She sounded sincere.  
  
The girl turned and walked towards her dorm. When she was about to leave the common room she turned once again to face the boy.  
  
"I just want you to know." She said softly. " That whatever decision you make, I will be behind you on it, 100 percent."   
  
Then she turned, and closed the door behind her, disappearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Needless to say, the next Monday morning Hermione declared an all out war on Analia. They turned double potions into a complete disaster.  
  
Analia was sitting by Pansy Parkinson, who apparently also hated her because Pansy liked Draco Malfoy and was jealous of Analia's friendship with him.   
  
Snape walked around the tables, inspecting the completed potions. He looked down at Hermione's, but said nothing and gave her a dirty look as he passed onto the next cauldron. Hermione looked at Analia's bubbling cauldron as Snape passed by and Smiled at her, telling people to notice how nicely her potion's color was turning out and how her fire was neither too small or too large.   
  
Hermione glared at her. The girl receiving the glare felt Hermione's eyes on her. She looked in Hermione's direction and saw a girl glaring furiously.  
  
Analia was thoroughly confused. She had no idea why this girl should be mad at her. "What?" She whispered. " Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Hermione thought she was being sarcastic and aimed a beam from her wand straight at the girl, knocking over her potion, causing her frog, which she was supposed to make grow, To enlarge to the size of A small cow.   
  
Outraged, Analia rolled up the sleeves of her robes, pulled out her wand, and without saying a word, sparks flew out from the end of her wand, straight at Hermione, Causing her hair to turn a sickening bright green with pink highlight.  
  
Hermione had no idea what had happened until Lavender Patil Handed her a mirror. She gasped and took her wand and pointed it at Analia, who had her own wand pointed at Hermione.   
  
Suddenly both of their wands flew out of their hands. Snape had disarmed them. To Hermione's shock, Her wand hit the blackboard and fell to the floor, but Analia's stopped in midair and flew back into her hand.   
  
A mixture of gasps and cheers filled the room as 50 points were taken from Gryffindor for what Snape called an 'unprovoked attack.' The two girls were immediately sent to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why did you go and knock my cauldron over?!" Analia yelled at the girl next to her.  
  
"You have to figure out that when you compete with me, especially in academics, that your setting yourself up for a fall." Hermione said  
  
"Competing with you! Who said I was competing with you! I don't even know who you are!" Analia said, in a tone that was half angry, half honestly confused.  
  
"Wh..What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You mean, you weren't trying to compete with me because you're in slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor and you wanted to show everyone how much 'better' Slytherin is?" Hermione asked, starting to sound more confused than angry.  
  
"Why on earth would I want to outscore you just because we're in different houses? Why would I care If we're in different houses? Why would I care that you get better grades than me?" Analia said, trying to calm herself down.  
  
" Soo... you really weren't just trying to push Gryffindor down or prove that muggles are worse than purebloods?" Hermione asked, figuring that she might as well make friends with this girl, even if she was in Slytherin.  
  
"Absolutely not! I would never EVER do anything like that." Analia Said as she was pushed through the door of Dumbledore's office and stood staring at a tall bearded man. She was standing side by side with Hermione Granger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two girls emerged from the room. They sighed in relief. They had managed to tell Dumbledore that it was all a mistake and were sent off with a warning and ten points taken off from each house.  
  
Over the next few weeks, Analia, much to the slytherin's detest, had become friends with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Of course, Draco was still her best friend.  
  
The slytherins did not hate her for being friends with the Three, for she was also friends with most of them, with the exception of Pansy Parkinson, who only hated her more.  
  
Soon enough Halloween had come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what are you doing today?" Analia asked Draco, who had been quietly reading a book in the Slytherin common room. He looke up at her.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll just stay here. Torture Potter. You know, the usual." He said, sounding bored as he closed his book.  
  
Analia giggled. " We don't have Halloween off for no reason. We should at least do something like make thunder water or something fun like that."  
  
"Thunder water?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow and giving his trademark smirk.  
  
"You've never heard of thunder water?" Analia said as her jaw dropped.  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"Thunder water is the absolute coolest thing ever!" She said, dragging her friend up by the arm and Taking him outside to the pond by the forbidden forest.  
  
"It can make you invisible for up to two hours if you make it right. " She said scooping up some water into a glass container with a screw on top.  
  
Draco Malfoy watched her as she held the Jar up to the sun. She muttered a few inaudible words. All of a sudden the water began to sparkle. Literally sparkle. There was a slight tinge of blue in it.  
  
"So. " Draco said. " You can only make this stuff on Halloween?" He asked, staring at her.  
  
"yup. " She answered, smiling.   
  
Just then Draco took off his shirt, threw it down, and jumped into the cold water. Analia Gasped. Pansy's crew, who had been watching from far away, Had to steady Pansy Parkinson as she almost fainted at the sight.  
  
Analia turned, rolled her eyes, and headed towards the school, carrying her glass of thunder water.  
  
"I'm not coming in there after you!!!" She yelled as she walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Herm! Herm? Hey where are you?" Analia called as she searched the school for her friends. The girl was found in the library, as usual  
  
"Hermione, I don't know how we let you talk us into this. We're not supposed to be studying on a day off!" Ron yelled as Analia walked into the room.  
  
"Herm guess what I just did?" Analia asked as she sat in the chair next to Hermione and closed her book.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione shrieked "Oh fine. What?"  
  
Analia whispered something in Hermione's ear, causing her eyes to widen in excitement, as Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"THUNDER WATER?!" Hermione shrieked "I can't believe that! Lemme see lemme see?!" She said as Analia held the glass bottle out to her.  
  
"I made it five minutes ago." Analia said smiling.  
  
"how?" Hermione said as she stared at the water in the bottle laying in her hands.  
  
"A girl I met on the street showed me how two Halloweens ago." Analia said as she shrugged.   
  
"Does it work?" Hermione asked.   
  
Analia shrugged. " I dunno. Try it."   
  
"hold it." Harry said.   
  
"Yeah, " Ron continued. " What's thunder water and what does it do?"  
  
"Thunder water, " Hermione answered "Is a special potion that can only be made on Halloween. It's only ingredient is water, but a special spell has to be said while it is held up to the light. If you drink it, it turns you invisible for a while. I think that if two or more people make it together, and they all drink it, they can see each other, but nobody else can."  
  
Harry and Ron gaped.  
  
"Sooo...." Harry began. " Mind if me and Ron try it?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and Analia hopefully.  
  
Hermione looked at Analia. She thought for a moment, then nodded her head.  
  
Harry drank the water. Ron Drank the water. Hermione drank the water. Within two minutes the three were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Analia rolled her eyes and took the rest of the thunder water and put it in her dormitory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About ten minutes later, Analia grabbed her broom and headed outside, being bored out of her right mind. She found herself back at the lake by the forbidden forest.  
  
She lazily lay sideways on her broom with perfect balance. Her head was rested on one hand as the other arm lay hanging off the boom, Her fingers just brushing the surface of the water.  
  
Suddenly Something grabbed Analia's hand, pulling her off of her broom as she shrieked and fell into the icy water. Draco Malfoy.  
  
'_I can't believe he did that' _she thought. She let herself sink and closed her eyes. Moments later she felt someone grab her around the shoulders and began to shake her.  
  
Her eyes popped open as a fear stricken Draco Malfoy let her go.  
  
"Got you " She mouthed as she quickly swam up to the surface. When she got up to the surface, her broom was still floating above the water. She grabbed it and flipped onto it.   
  
As she rose and flew away she could see Draco reach the surface. She turned her and head began to laugh playfully. "Got ya got ya got ya. " She mouthed over and over as she smiled.  
  
"You scared the bloody daylight out of me!" He yelled after her, but a smile also crept up onto his face as he climbed out of the water and put his shirt back on. He sat under a tree, staring at the sun slowly setting. Suddenly a hand shot from above him and waved in front of his face. He was startled, and did the first thing that came to his mind. He pulled it.   
  
A young girl toppled out of the tree and landed in front of him. Analia. She didn't move. Draco stood up. She still didn't move. He knelt beside her and looked into her face. Her eyes shot open as he gasped. She erupted into a fit of laughter as she ran off. Her broom came shooting out of the tree after her. She caught it in it's path and climbed onto it.  
  
"That child is honestly going to get herself killed one day." Draco said as he shook his head a headed back to Hogwarts, soaking wet.  
  
  
Several minutes later, three figures appeared, seemingly out of thin air, underneath the same tree, laughing hysterically. It was Harry Ron and Hermione, and they had been watching the two the whole time. They had also seen the look on Pansy Parkinson's face as she and her crew, heading back to Hogwarts, Had seen Draco kneeling beside Analia on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Draco found himself standing by a bonfire. Not alone though. He was standing in a circle of about ten people. They were dressed in cloaks like that of a dementor. Their faces were hidden. His eyes rested upon one of the cloaked figures. It was shorter that the one next to it. Much shorter. The figure took off the hood. Draco gasped. It was Analia.   
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I told you before" She said mysteriously. "Whatever decision you make, I'm behind you on it, 100 percent."  
  
Just then, Harry, Hermione, and Ron appeared, bound and gagged, inside the circle, laying by the bonfire.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked on in horror as a knife appeared in Analia's right hand. She looked at him. The expression on her face was that of regret, fear, and, sorrow.  
  
"I just hope you made the right choice" She said, looking down at the three struggling hostages.  
  
Hermione disappeared into thin air. She reappeared standing up with Analia standing behind her, Analia's hand over Hermione's mouth. Analia looked at the ground as she slowly lifted the knife to one of her best friends and slit her throat.  
  
The bushy haired girl fell lifeless to the floor as Analia collapsed to her knees in tears. She looked up at Draco with a look that made him feel like the end of the world had come.  
  
"Make the right choice, Draco, make the right one." She said as she looked back down into her lap. Draco saw a tear leave her eye and fall to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_  
  
  
  



	4. Cursed and Regrets

I'm baaaackkkk:) Okayy...ya, i promise, no more harry, ron and hermione, 'cept lil short thingz when they are ABSOLUTELY necessary.  
  
I don't own harry potter. Okay, thats the last time i'm putting that, for future chapters, just know that i don't own them kay? kay. kay? kay!  
  
/\/\/\/\  
  
"D...Draco?" Analia asked the Monday after Halloween. Classes had resumed and all the students had gathered in the great hall for breakfast.  
  
"Don't do it." The boy said absentmindedly, looking into his bowl of cereal.  
  
Analia didn't understand. A puzzled look came to her face. "Do...what?" She asked.   
  
"What? Oh nevermind. Just forget it." Draco said. He had been thinking about the dream he had the night before...the one where Analia killed Hermione.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Analia said, almost in a whisper. Her features were twisted into a concerned expression.  
  
"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about." The boy said, straightening his posture and looking the girl in the eyes almost sternly.  
  
"You're lying." Analia said immediately. " I've been around more people than you've probably ever even seen in your entire life. Something happened and I know it. And I think that you know that I know it."  
  
"I..." Draco started. Fortunately he was interrupted by the hundreds of owls that cam flying in. One stopped and deliverd a letter to Draco Malfoy. It was from his father, reminding him of his inevitable fate. Not once in the letter were to two words 'Death eater' mentioned, but their presece was not necessary. Draco know what he was talking about.  
  
_'Well, there's no time like the present I guess."_ Draco thought as he took out a quill and a legnth of parchment and wrote his reply.  
  
Dear Father,  
I have decided, for myself, that despite your obvious disapproval, I will not comply to your wishes. My life is my own, regardless of what you may say or do. I will not be forced into your plan for my future. I, instead, plan to guide my own future. Wether or not, preferrably not, my own plans and yours lead to the same end, I am choosing to follow myself rather than you.  
  
Your son,  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco signed the letter, rolled it up, and attatched it to the owl's leg as it flew off to deliver the message.  
  
Analia gave him a look. Daring him to tell her what was in the letter.   
  
Draco smiled, rather sadly, and shook his head as he walked away from the table to his next class, leaving the girl sitting there, watching him as he head towards the door.  
  
/\/\/\/\  
  
"Hey Draco?" Analia Asked as she and the boy were alone in to common room that evening finishing off Professor Flitwick's 20 inch essay assignment.  
  
The boy put his quill down. Not that it was moving much anyways. " What?" He said as he looked at the girl. As his gaze met hers, he couldn't help feeling that somehow, in her own way, she knew exactly what was going on. He ignored the feeling.  
  
"Why don't you ever laugh?" She asked, gluing her eyes to her paper.  
  
"You've...You've heard me laugh before." He said, puzzled. They had laughed during the summer. When Analia first tried the broom. When her first cauldron melted. When they saw Pansy Parkinson faint when she first saw Analia.  
  
"That's not what I mean." The girl said, scribbling down a few words on her legnth of parchment. "I don't mean like that one day I almost fell off my broom. Or that day that day I almost accidentally set your house on fire."  
  
"What do you mean then?" The boy asked puzzled.  
  
Analia set her quill down as she finished her essay. She looked up at the boy. " You know, there's more to a laugh then just a smile. A laugh comes from inside of you. I mean. Ive seen you 'laugh' before. Your face said something was funny. But...It was if it wasn't real."  
  
"I'm lost." The boy said, looking genuinely confused.  
  
"Oh, how do I explain it" The girl said, looking at the ceiling in thought. she looked back at the boy and gave her answer.  
  
"Like when you're mad. You know that you're mad when you are. You can feel something bubbling inside of you, beginning at your heart and spreading throughout your entire body. It just keeps on growing and growing, like a flame, until you can't hold it in anymore and it all just spills out. It's the same thing with laughter, except just the opposite feeling." She said, looking the boy square in the eye as she finished.  
  
The boy looked at his feet.  
  
"I would guess.." He began. "That now isn't really a good time to tell you that I wrote a letter to my father this morning?" He said, flinching at the thought of her reply.  
  
She looked him dead in the eye.  
  
"What exactly did that note say, and what exactly did you write back?" She said. She was dead serious now and pronounced each word slowly and carefully.  
  
/\/\/\/\  
  
"WHAT?" She yelled. Half in fear, half in disbelief. "You whote WHAT?!"   
  
Draco shrugged. Well, she was taking it better than he had expected  
  
"He is going to kill you! He is LITERALLY going to kill you!" She said, pacing around the room holding her head in her hands.  
  
Draco stopped her from pacing by standing in front of her and grabbing her firmly, gently, but firmly, and holding her at arm's legnth in front of him.  
  
"Nothing will happen." He said. " Not yet anyways. I probably have until Christmas break to figure out what to do." He said.  
  
Analia knew that he was saying that not only to settle her, but to settle himself. She knew he didn't believe the words that were coming out of his own mouth.  
  
She looked him in the face. " YOU have a death wish. Do you know that? What on earth could have posessed you to write that letter?"  
  
Draco shrugged and released his grip. "You"  
  
"ME?!" She gasped. " No no no no NO! I would NOT under any circumstance, I repeat, ANY circumstance, advise you to send a letter of _complete_ rebellion to your possibly homicidal father!" She practically forced the last three words through her clenced teeth. She clenched them to keep herself for screaming so loud that the entire school could hear her.  
  
"Good God." She said as she began to pace again. " You are going to die. We are going to die. Oh, God, what do I do, what do we do. We've got to go to to Dumbldore. Maybe he can lock you in a closst and if your father comes I can just deny everything. Yes, that'll work. C'mon we gotta go." She said frantically and grabbed his hand to drag him to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Draco didn't move and instead pulled her back. "We're not going anywhere. We'll be just fine. If it makes you feel better, We'll talk about it again in the morning. It's very late and I think that we should both go to bed now."  
  
Analia sighed. Tears were threatening to pour out. "FINE! we'll go to bed. But if YOU don't come out tomorrow, don't say I didn't warn you!" She yelled, literally in tears as she ran into her dorm room.  
  
/\/\/\/\  
  
Draco shut the door to his room. He locked it just to be sure. He hadn't been scared until he talked to Analia. Now he was terrified. He lay down in be and drifted off to sleep, almost regreting the entire day.  
  
His regret was for a good reason. At about three in the morning Draco Malfoy woke to see a figure standing at the food of his bed. His Father. He tried to say something, but realised soon enought that he was unable to speak. Lucius Malfoy must have cast a spell.  
  
"Son how could you? I thought your mother and I had raise you better! You are NEVER to disobey me, or even THINK about it again, do you hear me? And I'll make sure you remember too, boy." He said harshly, struggling to keep his voice down. Miraculously, no one woke up.  
  
Draco stood up, trying to conceal his fear. Apparently, in his attempt to conceal his fear, his features showe a look of contempt and hatred.  
  
Lucius Malfoy knocked his own son right in the mouth and slapped him hard as he fell to the ground. Draco did nothing but look up at his father. The man took this as a challenge and became enraged.  
  
He gave his son a look of pure disgust. Draco's eyes widened in horror as he heard his father mutter the famous words, or rather, word, to the Cruciatus Curse.   
  
/\/\/\/\  
  
"Oh God, I knew it, I knew something would happen. I told him! Oh, this is all my fault, If I hadn't..."  
  
"Oh Analia would you just hush?!" Hermione asked as she and Analia rushed up to Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"Oh I shouldn't have left him alone." Analia said, looking very worried and sorry at the same time as she ran top speed to the hospital wing. " I knew something like this would happen, Hermione. Why was I do stupid to..."  
  
"Okay, would you stop with your self bashing here?" Hermione said as she came to a screeching halt in front of the door.  
  
Analia pused it open, to find Madam Pomfrey sitting on a chair staring out the window. There was a bed behind her with the curtains drawn. She looked up sadly as the two girls entered the room.  
  
Analia shook her head as tears came puring down her face. "Oh no, God, He's not..."  
  
The woman smiled sincerely. " Dear, it wasn't the killing curse, Don't worry yourself so."  
  
Hermione sighed. She looked to her friend, who was steadying herself on a table by the door. They took two steps towards the window before Hermione stopped and just stood there watching. Analia approaced the woman.  
  
"How...I mean, what happened?" Analia asked. As if she needed explaining.  
  
"Well," The nurse started. " I'm not quite sure. I hear that Lucius Malfoy somehow got into the dorm and probably got into a fight with the poor boy. Most likely he ended up performing the Cruciatus Curse on the poor thing. Funny thing was, nobody hear a sound until one of his roommates, Dorian Halsmer, saw him lying unconcious on the floor, bleeding and hollered, waking up almost half of the house."  
  
Analia looked at the bed. Or rather, the curtains surrounding the bed. "He'll be okay, right?" Analia asked softly.  
  
The woman nodded. "He'll be fine in a few days. Physically. I'm more worried about what that man has done to him mentally and emotionally." She said shaking her head and walking off.  
  
Hermione had never seen Madam pomfrey like this before. She was usually very shap, and curt. But now, she was different. Hermione looked at her friend as she looked back.  
  
"Should..." Hermione started. " Should I leave? I mean, He is your best friend after all, I would guess you'd want to talk to him?"  
  
Analia didn't want her friend to leave, but she nodded anyways and Hermione gently closed the door behind her, careful not to let it slam.  
  
The orphan girl looked at the curtain. Mustering up all the courage she had within her she opened the curtain and stepped inside, closing it behind her. All of the courage she had was not enought to hold back the tears as she saw her best friend lying on the hospital bed, unconcious.   
  
He looked horrible. There were bruised on his face, and his lip had been split. It seemed as if tough he had just gotten into a fistfight with someone. But Analia knew that what he had gone through was more than a fist fight. Much more. Tears ran down her face as she lay her hand on the side of the bed.   
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered out loud, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry I didn't do something, or tell someone sooner. I am so sorry. This is all my fault. It would have been better if you never knew me at all."  
  
With that the girl turned and ran out of the hospital wing, totally skipping breakfast and heading straight to her first class:Divination.  
  
/\/\/\/\  
  
  



	5. Light

  
  
Draco Malfoy returned to classes three days later. He was welcomed back with a series of applause. And interrogation. Everyone wanted to know what had happened.  
  
The boy answered most of these questions by saying he didn't remember, although the memory was imprinted in his mind as if it had happened five minutes ago. However, many people also asked him another question. One he honestly had no idea what the answer was.  
  
Where had Analia gone? Draco himself was shocked to find that that she was nowhere to be found. She had not been seen anywhere by anyone since the morning she and Hermione had rushed up to the hospital wing. Since then it was if she had simply vanished.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Draco sat in Professor Trelawney's stuffy classroom staring blankly at the book that lay open in font of him:_Prophecies and Predictions-2002 Edition  
  
_The class was instructed to look up their horoscopes and read what the book had predicted for them. Then they were to write a report on how it applied to their life.  
  
Draco read on and on, at what seemed like a whole page of garbage and jibberish, when all of a sudden his eyes stopped on a certain paragraph in the book that he had to read over, just to make sure what he read was real. He picked up the book and took a closer look at the words. They read:  
  
_...And out of the rain will come a great light, guiding thy path to it's true meaning and altering the future as never was thought possible. A single flame, sparked by the light, will continue to burn brightly in thy heart and soul all thy life, never to be extinguished. An change will be made that is seemingly incomprehensible to the world, but will one day save it. As the mist clears, the light will disappear just as suddenly as it had appeared.  
  
_  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
haha i may be done, I may not be done!... hmmm. to end, or not to end, that is the question! Please reiew. tell me if this should be the end, should there be a sequel? a next chapter? What? Anyways, thanks to everyone. Please put your ideas on what should (or should not) happen next, you know, chapter, sequel, or just finish the story already, in that little box down there.


	6. As the Mist Clears

Don't I just have to put disclaimers in the beginning? Oh whatever, I don't own Harry potter.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
It was Christmas morning.  
  
Draco woke up to find his owl sitting at the foot of his bed. Attached to the owl's leg was a small, violet envelope. Sitting on the bed next to the owl was a green gift bag. As draco untied the envelope, he opened it to find a note inside.  
  
As Draco read his mother's elegant handwriting on the parchment, tears came to his eyes. Tears of joy. By reading the note he had found out that his father, while escaping from Hogwarts, had been caught. They had found out about the curse and after a fair trial, He was issued a life sentence in azkaban, his punishment softened by the fact that he had his "connections." The letter also said that his mother was currently filing for a divorce.  
  
Just then Draco remembered the gift bag. He curiously looked inside it. What he saw almost made him gasp. Lying on the bottom of the bag was a soft silvery cloth. An invisibility cloak. He picked it up and ran it through his fingers. It was soft and flowed in his hands almost like water. As he slid it between his palms he noticed a letter lying inside the bag, which had fallen on it's side. It read:  
  
Draco,  
  
Merry Christmas. I heard about your father and mother. I guess that's good news, right? Well, anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for all that you have ever given me. For all that you have ever shown me. I remember once you asked me if I knew what it was like to have a friend, growing up on the streets and all. Well, the answere was no. Not once in my entire life have i haver had a real, true friend. Never. I never had someone that I really, truly cared about. Until I met you. Thank you, Draco, for showing me what friendship is. Knowing you has meant more to me than you will ever know. I'm sorry I had to leave, But hopefully we will meet again some day. Until then, take this cloak and remember me by it. And know that out there there will always be someone who you can call your friend.   
  
Always,  
Q  



	7. Epilogue: The letter

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter. Yes, we all knew that right?  
  
A/N- These are Draco's letters that he wanted to send to Q after she left! But unfortunately, he never did. By the way, Q is an orphan girl to my other story, out of the rain. You don't need to read it to understand this ( I think). Please R&R, your opinions really mean alot to me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
December 26, 2002  
  
Dear Analia,  
  
You're thanking me? I should be the one thanking you. It was you who completely changed the way I thought. I remeber once you asked me, when you first came to Hogwarts, " Who are you?".  
  
And I said, " You know who I am, you spent the summer with me. I'm Draco Malfoy." . Then you said,   
" Draco? or Malfoy? Which one?"  
  
I said both. You kept on asking. " You cannot be two people at once. You must be either Draco or Malfoy. You are either yourself, Draco, or your father, Malfoy."  
  
I didn't want to say it, but somehow I knew what you meant. I was Malfoy. I was no one except for who my father expected me to be. The last half of my name overshadowed the first half.   
  
But now, I have a different answer. I know now that I am both, no matter how much I want to get rid of the Malfoy in me, I know that I can't. I know that somewhere inside of me will be a part of him. But now I choose not to be Malfoy. I am Draco Malfoy.   
  
I remember you were always asking me things. Things that I would think was common sense. Until I tried to answer them. One day you asked me what love was. I said, " Love is when two people are attracted to each other, romatically." Then you asked. " But why does this happen?" I said , " Just because." Now I have a story to tell. This is why I think we love.  
  
I think that before we were humans, we were angels. In heaven. Every angel was born with a twin brother or sister. They grew up together. Laguhed together. Cried together. But when they were sent down to earth, to become human babies, they get lost. They get separated. Each one of them knows that they have to keep looking for their twin. They have no Idea what their twin looks like as a human, so sometimes they make a mistake. But always the mistake is found out, for one cannot love any but who he is meant to love. Eventually, the other angel is found. Then they are bonded together again. That is what love is. Love is an angel looking for his or her soulmate.   
  
I think that you are my other angel. You came from out of the rain and changed my life as you never would know. As I grew to know you , I realised that there was something different about you. There was something in the way you walked, talked, laughed, and just were, that was so unique that I had to trust you. It just came naturally. You would ask a question and I would tell you the answer, even if it was something that I didn't want anybody else to know. Somehow, I could see the sincerity in you. I wasn't sure what it was that made me want to just tell you everything that was on my mind. Until now.   
  
  
I don't know where you are. What you're doing. But I hope that you come back one day so I can give you this letter and you will know the answeres to all those questions you have asked me so many times before.  
  
Forever,  
Draco Malfoy  
  



End file.
